Type-31 "Seraph" XMF
Name: T-31 XMF Seraph Craft: Assembly Forges Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter Type: Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 31.5 x 15.1 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 95 kg Consumables: 1 month Slip Space Drive: x13 Nav Computer: yes (short range only) Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 5D Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'2 Heavy plasma cannons (firelinked)' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 6D *'Pulse Laser' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D *'4 Class-2 Projectile Cannons' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-4/7/14 Atmosphere Range: 1-360/720/1,440m Damage: 6D+1 Description: The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (T-31 XMF), otherwise known as the Seraph-class Starfighter, is a widely used Covenant starfighter. The Seraph is the successor to the older Tarasque-class heavy fighter. Specifications Design Details The Seraph features a teardrop-like design, fitting with the overall look of elegance the Covenant are known for. Seraph fighters are mostly stored in the hangar bays of Covenant ships or stations when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs have two movable flaps on either side of their hull and their twin "tails" are articulated to aid with directing exhaust. These features give the Seraph superior turning capabilities in zero-gravity environments. As the Covenant's main space-based attack fighter, the Seraph is highly maneuverable while in a vacuum and can easily keep pace with the UNSC's Sabres and Longswords. Though not specifically intended for in-atmospheric use, Seraphs still fly significantly faster than the Banshee while flying at low altitude. The Seraph also appears to be able to power down and become invisible to Human ship sensors. Seraphs are very effective against Longsword-class Interceptors unless attacked from the side or behind. Seraphs usually attack in formations of ten. Their assaults on enemy ships range from simple harassment to all-out strafing attacks. Armaments Seraphs primarily fire a heavy plasma cannon and are also armed with a pulse laser and plasma charges for strafing and bombing runs. Unlike the Banshee or Phantom, Seraphs are equipped with light energy shields. Operational History Seraphs have been seen operational as early as the Battle of Harvest. Seraphs were prominently used during the Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence, the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Earth, the Battle of Onyx, and the Battle of Installation 00. In Operation: TORPEDO, the Seraphs harassed the incoming SPARTAN-IIIs by bombarding them during the UNSC surprise assault of the Covenant refinery facilities. Several fighters were shot down by missiles fired from the M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Launchers used by the SPARTAN-IIIs. During the Fall of Reach, a number of Seraphs were sent to the Sabre Launching Facility in order to destroy the installation. Seraphs also attempted to disable the UNSC ships and orbital stations over the planet Reach, while providing some cover for the Covenant boarding crews. These attempts were subsequently prevented by UNSC Sabre-class interceptors, frigates and Longsword-class interceptors. Similar tactics were also employed during the Battle of Earth. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter *thedemonapostle